


Tattoo Night

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts a new job that has a once-a-month tattoo night. Dean goes, and meets tattoo artist Cas. They go out on a date that leads to sex. That's when Cas tells Dean they are destined to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean fucking loved this job. He’s only been there for a week, but the people he worked with were fantastic. They were fun, and relaxed and just made it fun to actually go to work. I mean, if you had to work, at least it could be fun.

So he was even more blown away when he heard about tattoo night. Apparently, they rented a tattoo parlor, ate pizza, played cards against humanity and actually got tats. Dean loved getting tats more than he loved pizza and that was a whole fuck of a lot.

It happened once a month and that was coming up next week. Dean was really excited.

Dean got the money out of his emergency fund, which was actually cash stuffed in a jar in his kitchen cabinet. He had quite a stash. It surprised him.  He was kind of glad he didn’t know how much he really had or he would have blown it before now.

 

The night arrived. Dean went home and changed clothes. He put on his favorite pair of soft button fly jeans and an AC/DC T shirt. He jumped in the car and drove to the tattoo parlor. He knew what tat he wanted.

He walked in and several people yelled his name. He really loved this group. They were eating on a pizza and had already begun one game. He looked around and then he saw the tattoo artist. He just stopped and stared. The guy was gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. Dean was instantly smitten.

When the guy looked up, Dean thought he might faint. This guy had the most beautiful eyes Dean had ever seen. They were a color of blue that eyes just didn’t come in. Holy fuck. Dean couldn’t make coherent speech.

The guy finished up the girl who was getting a tramp stamp (did anyone ever really get those anymore? Dean guessed they did now). He looked around and said, “Okay, who’s next?”

Dean stuttered, “I guess that would be… um.. me.”

The guy motioned Dean over with a smile on his face. A beautiful, amazing smile.

Dean walked over and sat down. The guy smiled at him and said, “My name is Cas. You?”

Dean tried not to just stare at the guy. “Dean.”

 

”Well, Dean, what tat were you thinking of?”

 

“I’m wanting to start a sleeve. I was thinking the runes from the ‘I V’ Led Zeppelin album. Right here.”

And Dean tapped his bicep.

 

“Wow, nice, Dean. I’d love to do that.”

 

Cas got his equipment ready and then shaved Dean’s arm. He got a stencil and put it on Dean’s arm. Dean stood up and looked in the mirror. “Perfect, man.”

Cas smiled again. “Cool. Let’s get started.”

 

Dean sat back down. Cas started the outline.

“So, Dean, have you worked at Avant Guarde? “

 

“Just a few weeks. I really like it.”

 

“Yeah, they seem cool. I love their tattoo night.”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, you would.”

Cas just smiled at him again.

Cas was moving right along. Dean couldn’t help himself. He had to ask.

“Uh, Cas? I was wondering…”

Cas didn’t look up. He just said, “Yeah?’

 

“Would you go out with me. Like on a date?”

Cas quit working. He let his gun stop. He turned his head and looked at Dean.

Cas said with no hesitation at all, “Yeah, I’ll go out with you. Where and when?”

Dean grinned from ear to ear. “Friday night. Dinner and then dancing.”

Cas laughed. “Dancing? You are bold. Okay, It’s a date.”

 

Dean was so happy he almost yelled. The gorgeous tattoo artist was going on a date with him.

His tat was awesome. He was very pleased and told Cas so when he paid him. Again, Cas just smiled at him.

The week drug on, even with working at the most awesome job ever. Dean was stressing over his date. Finally, he decided to talk to Charlie about it.

“I can’t believe I asked him out. He is so cool and just so beautiful.”

Charlie grinned. “Have you looked in the mirror lately, handsome? You are great-looking too. And you’re funny and cute. You have nothing to worry about. Just go, be yourself and have a great time. Maybe you’ll get lucky.” And with this, she winked.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, maybe I will. And thanks, Charlie, I feel a lot better.”

 

Finally, it was Friday. Dean had texted Cas and found out his address. Dean showered, brushed his teeth and uses mouthwash twice. He used his best cologne sparingly. He put on his favorite jeans again. They sort of hugged his ass and showed off his package. He topped it off with a pull over that was about the color of his green eyes and always got him compliments. He was as ready as he ever was going to be.

 

He pulled up in front of Cas’ apartment building, took a deep breath and went to Cas’ door. He knocked, waited, and then Cas opened the door.

Cas looked even more beautiful than he had before, if that was even possible. He had on skin tight jeans and a pull over that hugged his body so nicely. Cas was muscled but not overly so, which is exactly what Dean liked.

Dean grinned. “Hey.”

Cas smiled that smile. “Hey yourself. I’m ready, cowboy, let’s ride.”

Dean took Cas to his car. When Cas saw it, he whistled.

“Nice wheels, Dean. Is that a ’67?”

Dean beamed. “Yeah. She’s my baby. I’m impressed. You know your cars.”

Cas just smiled, “I love vintage everything”

 

Dean took them to his favorite diner. Dean was really happy when Cas ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries. Dean ordered the same and said, “Yeah, Cas, that’s god’s food.” Cas chuckled and agreed.

They chatted while they ate. The liked the same music almost universally. Watched the same movies and TV shows. It was almost weird how similar they were.

After dinner, Dean drove them to this club he went to occasionally. It was gay friendly and played great music. But when they got out of the car, Dean was totally dismayed by the line of people waiting to get in.

“Cas, we’re never going to get in.”

Cas just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front of the line.

“Yo. Octavio.”

The doorman just grinned and said, “Cas, my homie. Go on in, esse.”

Dean was blown away. Inside the door he asked, “Fuck, Cas. What just happened?”

Cas grinned at him and said, “I’m working on a huge tat for him on his ass.”

Dean just stared.

Cas gestured. “There’s a booth. Let’s grab it.”

They slid in and a waitress showed up. They ordered two beers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Their beers arrived and they both took a pull. Then as slow song came on and Cas grabbed Dean’s hand. “Come on, let’s dance.”

They walked out onto the dance floor. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck, so Dean grabbed Cas’ hips. They swayed to the music, and Cas kept getting his hips closer and closer to Dean’s. Soon they were grinding against one another and Dean was in real danger of popping a boner. He looked down at Cas, who had his eyes closed and his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Cas ground against him until the song ended. Dean hadn’t gotten erect but it was a close one. He wondered what would happen if they danced again. He led Cas back to the booth. Cas just grinned at him.

They drank more of their beers. Then another slow one came on. Cas grabbed Dean again and off they went to the dance floor. This time Cas was grinding into him before he even got his hands on Cas. Cas just put his arms around Dean’s neck and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, and ground for all the was worth. Dean couldn’t help it, he got hard

“And there it is…”. Cas whispered. Dean was a little taken aback at Cas’ boldness, but then he decided he liked it a lot. Dean ground into Cas back. Cas sighed.

On the way back to the table, Cas said, “Let’s get out of here.” Dean agreed wholeheartedly.

In the car, Cas asked, “Your place or mine?”

Dean just said, “Yours. I live with my brother.”

  
“Mine it is, then.” And Cas put his hand high on Dean’s thigh while he drove.

The second they got inside Cas’, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall and kissed him. Cas’ tongue slipped in Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned.

Cas broke away and asked, “Top or bottom? I can switch.”

Dean mumbled, “Bottom.”

Cas grinned. “Awesome. I much prefer to top.”

And he drug Dean into the bedroom.

“Strip, Dean.” Cas began taking off his clothes. Dean did too, wondering about his luck here.

When they were both naked, Cas looked at Dean’s junk and smiled. “Very nice, Dean, very nice indeed.”

Dean felt a little shy at that.

But he looked at Cas. Cas was long and thick. His cock was something else.

”Uh, you’re doing awfully well in that department, too, Cas.”

Cas grinned and pushed Dean onto the bed. He crawled over him and kissed him. Dean opened his mouth and Cas’ tongue investigated. The he bit Dean’s bottom lip. Dean was getting hard already.

Cas moved down and licked across Dean’s belly and then took Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean gasped. Cas sucked on the head and stuck his tongue into the slit. Dean moaned loudly. Cas sucked down to the root, letting Dean’s cock go into his throat.  He swallowed and Dean arched his back. Cas ran back up and popped off with an audible noise.

“Legs up, Dean.” Dean lifted his legs and held them with his hands. Cas bog between his legs and began to lick across Dean’s hole. Dean groaned and Cas looked up between his legs and smiled at him.

Then he got back to work. He licked Dean’s hole until Dean was just about to go completely crazy.

Then he sat up, grabbed some lube and poured some on his hand. He pushed a finger into Dean. Dean moaned and pushed against it. Cas smiled at him again. Then he put another finger into Dean and then a third. Dean was pushing desperately against them.

“Fuck, Cas… I’m so ready…”

Cas reached for a condom and rolled it on. He put some lube on it and moved back up over Dean. He pulled Dean’s legs up onto his shoulders and pushed his cock into Dean.

“Oh fuck, Cas, that’s good.”

Cas slid in all the way. He pulled back and pushed back in again. Dean met every push with a push of his own and they made a rhythm together. It was so good Dean was lost in it.

Cas fucked Dean for a long time. Dean idly thought this guy had some real staying power. It was so damn good. Cas whispered, “Dean, make yourself cum. I want to watch you cum.”

Dean grabbed his cock and spread the dripping pre-cum around to lube himself. He ran his and up and down his shaft and across the head of his cock. It wasn’t long before he said, “Gonna cum, Cas.”

Cas looked down and watched as Dean shot string after string of cum onto his chest.

Cas became erratic and thrust into Dean and came. He fell onto Dean’s chest, and Dean ran his hand through Cas’ messy hair.

Then Cas rolled off Dean and ditched the condom.

“Nice, Dean. Really nice. You are spending the night with me, yes?”

Dean nodded. Cas got a cloth and cleaned Dean up. He pulled back the covers and he and Dean got in. He held Dean against him and they both fell asleep.

 

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He could smell coffee and that got his ass out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and went in search of the kitchen. He found Cas and a pot of coffee.

“There you are baby. I was hoping the smell of coffee would wake you up. Let me get you a cup.”

Dean yawned and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah thanks, Cas”

  
“Of course, baby. How did you sleep?”

“Great. Better than I have in a while really.”

Cas just grinned at him.

“That’s because you were where you really belonged, Dean.”

Cas handed him the coffee.

“Uh, no disrespect, Cas, but what the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Cas grinned at him. “The second you walked into my shop, Dean, I knew. We are destined to be together.”

Dean just gaped at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“You and I, Dean. We are meant to be together.”

 

Dean has the sudden desire to back away slowly, get dressed and get the hell out.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas put up a hand. “I’m not crazy, Dean. I just get strong feelings sometimes and they always turn out to be true. I got the strongest feeling I’ve ever gotten when you walked in the shop. You can forget I said anything, really. I just know, that’s all.”

Dean sat down and thought about it all. He really, really liked Cas. He didn’t want to walk away because Cas had some kind of wild idea about them.

“Okay, Cas. I really like you. I guess if you feel we are destined to be together, then that’s okay with me. But I’d like to just get to know you better.”

Cas smiled big, and that smile warmed Dean’s heart. The guy really was sexy and adorable at the same time.

 

“Let me fix you breakfast, Dean.”

Despite Dean telling Cas he didn’t have to, Cas insisted. He whipped up a delicious breakfast in no time and Dean ate every bite.

“That was fantastic, Cas. You’re a great cook.”

Again, Cas just smiled.

 

Cas asked if Dean had plans for the day. Dean admitted he didn’t.

Cas smiled a very feral smile. “Then we could go back to bed together.”

Dean thought that was a damn good idea.

 

Naked, wound around each other, they were kissing for a long time. Dean’s lips felt swollen but he was still loving it. They took turns with their tounges and Cas kept sucking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth.

Dean was very aroused. His cock was hard and dripping pre-cum. Cas was hard too, Dean could feel it pressed against his thigh. Finally, Cas broke away and moved down.

Cas licked across Dean’s cock, eliciting a gasp out of Dean. He went between Dean’s legs and poured lube on his hand. He put some on Dean’s hole and some on his fingers. He shoved two into Dean and Dean moaned, tightening on them. Cas fucked them in and out of Dean for a bit. Then he rolled on a condom.

Cas pushed Dean onto his side and then spooned up behind him. He lifted Dean’s top leg and pushed his cock into Dean. Dean pushed back against it and Cas was fully in. Cas began to fuck Dean, but suddenly he rolled onto his back, carrying Dean to lay on top of him. He bent his knees and thrust up into Dean. He held Dean tightly with one arm across Dean’s middle,

Dean was groaning and he put his feet on Cas’ thighs. Cas fucked up into him hard and Dean was moaning.

“Fuck, Cas… good… so good…”

Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Gonna fuck you so good, baby. Gonna make you scream.”

Cas thrust hard and fast. Dean was lost to it. Cas reached with the hand that wasn’t holding Dean and grabbed Dean’s cock. He fisted it up and down and soon, Dean was coming in Cas’ hand. Cas reached his hand up to Dean’s mouth and Dean tasted himself. Then Cas licked it all off his hand, never losing a beat with his thrusting.

Then Cas said, “I’m gonna cum, Dean.” And he did, He thrust up into Dean fully and held there, and Dean heard himself moan really loudly.

 

Dean lay in Cas’ arms. “Well, it wasn’t exactly a scream, but I did make you moan really loud.”

Dean chuckled. “We could always try again later.”

Cas kissed him. “Yes, we could.”

They slept a bit. Dean woke up late afternoon and really had to piss. He untangled from Cas and padded to the bathroom. He pissed, groaned and scratched his stomach. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand over his stubble. He was really going to need a shave by tomorrow. He looked at his tat and smiled.

When he went back into the bedroom, Cas was awake.

“Come back in, Dean.”

Dean did. He cuddled up to Cas, which is something he’d never done with anyone ever before. But with Cas, it just seems, well, right somehow.

 

“You need to start coming in to the shop after work so I can work on your sleeve for you.”

Dean began to protest but Cas cut him off.

“Dean, you’re my boyfriend, at least I hope you are now, and I want to do it.”

Dean just nodded.

 

 

Dean had trouble leaving Sunday night. They had an awesome weekend together and Dean felt very close to Cas already.

He would go into the shop every evening, either to let Cas work on his sleeve, which was fast becoming amazing, or to just be with Cas.

It wasn’t but a month before Dean moved in with Cas. They spent most nights there together anyway, so it just made sense.

 

 

And on their wedding night. Dean snuggled up to Cas and Cas whispered in Dean’s ear, “Told you we were destined to be together.”

 

 


End file.
